Foorumi:CC:The Paladin
=The Paladin= Level 60 build. The essence of this build is to rely on heavy armor and superior protection while utilizing restoration magic to outlast and defeat opponents. With this build you will not be able to set up a 30xDamage 1-shot with a dagger or bow, so if you are looking for that, this is not for you. However…With this build, you will be able to take on any situation in the game, as well as multiple foes in epic battles – something that many of the sneak builds can’t. This is a build based on Health and Stamina in conjunction with a bit of Magicka - just enough to keep a pool large enough to heal yourself and a follower when in a tight spot.Distribution should be somehting along the lines of 10(Magi)/45(Heal)/45(Stam). http://skyrimcalculator.com/#16134 1 point remains to be spend in this build at lvl60. The placement of it won’t be vital in any way, but may vary greatly on the playstyle and personal preferences of the player. Heavy Armor, 10 perks Juggernaut 5/5, Well Fitted 1/1, Fists of Steel 1/1, Tower of Strength 1/1, Cushioned 1/1, Conditioning 1/1 Some wasted perks here (lol unarmed combat) are required to get Conditioning for the movement speed while wearing very heavy armor. Speaking of heavy armor, in order to restrict the build to lvl60, “Matching Set” and “Reflect Blows” have been left out. These could likely be 2 perks to get, had the build gone to lvl65. Block, 12 perks Shield Wall 5/5, Deflect Arrows 1/1, Power Bash 1/1, Elemental Protection 1/1, Block Runner 1/1, Shield Charge 1/1 Since we’ll be running with a shield and high armor in this build, protection from ranged attacks are in focus here. Frost Spells and Archers are a pain when you are melee, but these perks should take off the edge. One Handed, 11 perks Armsman 5/5, Fighting Stance 1/1, Bladesman 3/3, Savage Strike 1/1, Paralyzing Strike 1/1 One does not have to pick Bladesman – pick whatever weapon you like best. Take “Savage Strike” for the decapitation chance, but leave out “Critical Charge” as the build has already spend a point in “Shield Charge” under “Block”. Alternatively leave out Shield Charge, and take Critical Charge instead, as long as you pick one or the other. Having both would be a waste of points. Smithing, 6 Perks Steel Smithing 1/1, Dwarven Smithing 1/1, Orhish Smithing 1/1, Ebony Smithing 1/1, Daedric Smithing 1/1 Armor is good, more armor is more good. The end. There is some debate wether Dragon Bone is better than Daedric armor - leave that up to peoples’ personal preferences. Arcane Blacksmith is a very nice perk, and is a must have, if you want to improve armor or weapons that you find. It can be left out, if you plan on only making your own weapons and armor, as long as you improve them before you enchant them. Restoration, 10 perks Novice Restoration 1/1, Restoration Dual Casting 1/1, Respite 1/1, Regeneration 1/1, Apprentice Restoration 1/1, Recovery 2/2, Adept Restoration 1/1, Expert Restoration 1/1, Avoid Death 1/1 This is where the build goes from a mere warrior to a Paladin, wielding powerful armor and with the ability to heal one self and others, as well as laying out protective spells. Dual Casting can be argued, but since we the build does not focus on stacking magicka, the ability to heal faster and with more power is very welcome. Taking “Avoid Death” or “Ward Absorb” again, comes down to personal preference. For longer battles, regenerating magicka is very welcome, but if one often finds himself blindsided by and ambush or a trap, the free emergency heal is lifesaver. Enchanting, 9 perks Enchanter 5/5, Fire Enchanter 1/1, Frost Enchanter 1/1, Storm Enchanter 1/1, Extra Effect 1/1 This build focuses on 2 things: protection from magic attacks and the ability to hit mobs with double enchants when getting up close on them. Combined with “Elemental Protection” from “Block”, these perks will greatly reduce incoming damage while running into battle.